Everyone's Good
by LilRicki
Summary: Infirmary scene, just a little Shepwhump. Aw, he's so cute when he's drugged . . .


_Author's Note:_ Thanks to Angela and Sarah for the beta.

**Everyone's Good**

_by_ LilRicki

"Mmmm . . ."

"Colonel?"

"Hmpf . . ."

"John? Are you awake, lad?"

"Um, yeah . . ."

"That's it, open your eyes for me."

"Huh . . . Cars'n? Ow . . ."

"Sorry lad, had to check your pupil reaction, I'm done now."

"What, uh . . . wha' happened?"

"Later, Colonel. Do you know where you are?"

"Uh . . . 'firm'ry."

"Good lad. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Um, good. Huh. Real good."

"Aye lad, that'll be the morphine."

"Ah . . ."

"Do you feel up to having any visitors?"

"Um . . . sure."

"That's good, son. Normally I'd order you to rest, but they've all been waiting for ages, so just give me a moment . . ."

"Hmm. 'Kay."

"Well finally! He's been sleeping forever, and those chairs out there aren't exactly comfortable, you know that Carson?"

"Rodney, the colonel just woke up, he's still very woozy, so I would ask you to –"

"Well I think sleeping for three straight days, two of them with a tube down your throat, would disorient anyone!"

"Rodney, he's still on heavy painkillers, if you would just –"

"Yeah yeah, got it, he's high as a kite, be nice and gentle and all, let us through already."

"Bloody hell, just go!"

"Doctor Beckett, thank you for allowing us to see him at this hour."

"Ach, it's worth it, Teyla, if it means you'll go to your quarters and get some actual sleep now. You too, Ronon."

"I slept."

"Aye, but for how long, hmm? And I could ask you the same, Doctor Weir."

"Oh! Well, I did go to my quarters . . ."

"Mm hm."

"Carson! Are you sure he's awake? 'Cause he looks pretty unconscious to me."

"Yes, Rodney, he was –"

"Mmm?"

" – awake."

"John?"

"Oh . . . hey 'liz'beth."

"Hey yourself. Oh, you have no idea how relieved we all are."

"Yeah . . . lotsa . . . smiles on everyone . . . Oh, hey buddy . . . your arm . . ."

"It's nothin'. Doc fixed it up pretty good."

"Ronon's right, Colonel, nothing to be worried about. A clean shot, through and through."

"Oh. Okay. Tha's good."

"It is good to see you are healing, John."

"Oh, hi Teyla . . . mmm, 's'good to see you too."

"Colonel, if you _ever_, and I mean _ever_ – hey, look at me! That's it, not at the pretty Athosian lady holding your hand, wipe that dopey grin off your face and look at _me_ –"

"Rodney!"

"I know I know, Carson, drugs, slow reaction time, all that jazz, but in case you hadn't noticed, I am not a patient man, so Colonel, if you could just look at me – that's it – and let me say that if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that – hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Funny, McKay."

"What's funny?"

"You."

"Says the man who sounds like he's drunk."

"Okay, Rodney, I think the colonel has had enough! You've all seen him, now it's time to leave and get some actual sleep – six hours minimum, do you hear me?"

"Geez, Carson, you're worse than a mother hen."

"This from the man who just tried to scold the colonel like a wee babe."

"I was not _scolding_, I was simply admonishing –"

"I think we should _all_ take Doctor Beckett's advice. Carson, Rodney, department heads meeting at oh-eight-hundred."

"Ach, thanks Elizabeth, I nearly forgot."

"Oh, and John? You're excused from the meeting."

"Haha . . .you're funny too, 'liz'beth."

"May we not stay until he is asleep, Doctor Beckett?"

"Oh . . . aye lass, I guess we can wait thirty seconds more."

"Thirty seconds? Did you divine that from a crystal ball?"

"No, Rodney, it's an estimation based on the fact that I just gave him another dose of morphine."

"Mmm, nice . . ."

"Oh ha ha, very funny colonel, but enjoy it while you can, 'cause by what this witch doctor here tells me, you're in for a long recovery."

"Aye, that's sadly true, but I'm sure he'll do just fine."

"I think he's asleep."

"I think Ronon's right. Come on, let's let my second-in-command rest."

"How very chain-of-command of you, Elizabeth."

"Well Rodney, without him, that leaves you, so –"

"Well that's a bloody terrifying thought!"

"You just wait, you highland dancing quack, I'll –"

"Hey! Guys?"

"Easy, son, no sudden movements, lie back down now . . ."

"John? What is wrong?"

"Teyla, I . . . you all . . ."

"Yes, lad?"

"Everyone's . . . okay?"

"Yes, Colonel, you managed to save the day by being heroic and self-sacrificing and utterly stupid all at the same time. _Again_. Hurrah, let's throw a parade."

"You did good, John."

"Oh . . . thanks, and . . . good. Tha's good. Everything's . . . good . . ."

"Sleep now, lad."

"Hmm, 'kay. . . 'night . . ."

"Goodnight."

_Author's Note:_ My first fic _ever_. Took me a long while to work up the courage to post even this little thing, so feedback, of both the positive and constructively critical kinds, would be _much_ appreciated.


End file.
